The Hurricane
'The Hurricane '''is an Adventures on Rails short that was released on 15 June 2016. Plot It was summer on the Island of Sodor and the railway busier than ever. People came from all over the world to meet the engines, visit the beautiful beaches and attractions that there was. "It couldn't be better! It's couldn't be better!" chuffed Duke. "Lots of tourists again," said Henry. "Thanks youngster. They do enjoy a nice ride up the Skarloey Railway." "Have fun!" Henry whistled and chuffed away. Meanwhile, Thomas was puffing steadily along his branch line. "Just look at all this beautiful scenery, you two," puffed Thomas happily. "Isn't it just wonderful?" "I agree," said Annie. "In summer, this is no place better to be than the Island of Sodor," added Clarabel. "And especially on the most important part of the railway," chuckled Thomas. Then, the three friends passed the beautiful windmill. "It's always a pleasure to see it," sighed Thomas. Thomas whistled cheerfully to some boys on a bridge above by a signalbox. Finally, he finished his journey safely at Ffarquhar. Presently, Bertie rolled in. "Hey! Here you go Thomas. Some more visitors." "That's quite a bunch." "Yes, yes. A lot of tourists this year." "Yes indeed. I don't think there's anything that could make this summer go wrong." Then the Guard's whistle blew and Thomas chuffed off very happy. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth, the Fat Controller was cheerfully going through papers in his office. "Here you go Sir. A coffee and a doughnut from M.C. BUNN," said the Station Master. "Thank you. A delicious snack whilst I go through these papers." "What is all that?" "Oh, financial reports, number of tourists, accident report . . . hmm, no accidents. Good!" And the Fat Controller took a bite on his doughnut. "A lot of tourists this year. I've had to add some extra trains to the schedule daily, but that does help the railway." "Yes Sir. Well, best be going. Good day." "Good day," replied the Fat Controller and he turned on the television. A couple days later, dark clouds started forming. "Bother. Dark clouds. I don't like the sign of that," sighed Henry. "Sorry old boy, but we must get going. Our passengers are waiting," said his Driver. By the time Henry reached Knapford, a light drizzle began and the wind speed grew. "Botheration. No one's going to go to beach in this weather," said Thomas. "And this rain spoils all the scenery on my Branch Line." "I'm worried it might get worse." At Wellsworth, the Fat Controller was waiting for James's train. "I have to take a look at the weather report just as soon I get to my office," he thought. Then James puffed. "Climb aboard!" he chuffed, although rather cross. "Bother this rain. How can anyone appreciate my shiny red coat in this weather?" The Guard's green flag blew intensely in the wind. The minutes passed and the rain picked up and so did the wind. Visibility was becoming limited. James's Driver stopped the train momentarally. "We'll need to light your lamp to continue," he explained. The Driver climbed onto James's smoke-box and lit the lamp. "There. That's a bit better isn't it." "Yes indeed. Let's go!" Soon James reached Tidmouth where Gordon was waiting. "Well, well, well. Look what came out of the rain." "Huh! That's not funny. The weather is turning for the worst." "Quite right James. I have to get a weather update," said the Fat Controller and hurried to his office. Presently, Norman came in with Gordon's coaches. "Here you go! Take care." "Don't worry. I am a big engine. Wind can't stop me." "Well, you are big, but you're not invincible. This weather could get worse and turn into a hurricane." "Don't be silly. We don't get hurricanes here on Sodor." "Actually we have. In 1992. Remember?" 1992 was the last time a hurricane had hit Sodor and it caused considerable damage. Since then, Sodor hadn't had a major weather catastrophe. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was checking the weather report. "Temperatures today are to be above 27 degrees celsius as well as the sea temperature," announced the weather woman. "The wind is picking up gradually to over 25 kilometres per hour and at least 15 centimetres in rain as well. We will have rain." "Oh dear. That could bring in a major hurricane," thought the Fat Controller. Gordon was still getting ready to leave when the Fat Controller came out of his office again. "Hullo Sir. You look worried. What's the matter?" "Well. I've just checked the forecast and it looks like all this heavy rain and wind could bring in a hurricane." "Oh my. That could catastrophic." "Indeed." "What will we do then?" "For now, I will try to get the word out to everyone, including passengers and reduce the trains for today, just for everyone's safety. But for now, get to Crovan's Gate on time and safely." Then, the Guard's whistle blew and Gordon puffed away, his headlamps shone like two balls of white in the blinding rain. Meanwhile, Thomas had stopped to take on water at the station by the river. "Huh. I'm sure all this rain could fill up my water tank faster than the water column. The summer weather was fine until this rain appeared," complained Thomas. Finally, his Driver turned off the water tap and his Fireman climbed down and soon they were off. As Thomas rumbled over the bridge, he saw something shocking. "Oh my! The water level has risen," puffed Thomas, rather uneasy. "That could be very dangerous," agreed the Driver. "Luckily, the bridge structure stills seems intact. We'll just hope it doesn't rise." "Indeed," agreed Annie and Clarabel. Thomas reached the Top Station safely and went off to the sheds for a rest. Percy and Mavis were there. "Hullo you two. No work at the Quarry I'm assuming." "Yes indeed," replied Mavis. "The Foreman stated the rain could make the Quarry walls unstable and very dangerous for us and the workmen." "Not many passengers again either," piped up Percy. "No," replied Thomas glumly. "Not that the weather permits for a lot of fun either." He paused momentarily. "As I crossed Elsbridge Bridge, I saw that the river level has risen, quite a lot." Percy and Mavis looked at each other nervously. "Umm, and how was the bridge structure?" asked Mavis. "It was fine . . . for now and hopefully the weather gets better, but be careful." "Oh dear. That just makes me worry more about this weather." Just then, the Station Master came in with a message from the Fat Controller. "Listen up engines and crews! The Fat Controller is cancelling several trains due to this weather. Thomas, your train at 4.00 will leave at 4.45 instead. We have to be careful with this weather and hope it gets better. Until it does, we have to careful, very careful. Good day." Then, he disappeared into the rain. "Well, at least that gives me a longer break," chuffed Thomas. At last, it was time for Thomas's train. The wind was howling! Blowing, coming in from all directions. "I can barely see beyond my buffers," groaned Thomas. At the Station, passengers hustled into the warmth and safety of the two coaches. Then, the Guard's whistle blew and Thomas steamed cautiously through the rain. The weather turned worse each second. Trees swayed from side to side. Finally, Thomas made it to the Junction. "Safe and sound, thank goodness," chuffed Thomas with a sigh of relief. That night, all the engines slept under shelter. No one wanted to be out in the cold darkness. Night jobs such as the Mail and the "Flying Kipper" were postponed due to bad weather. The engines could hardly get any sleep at all because they heard the howling wind and the rain pounding on the roof. All over Sodor, roofs were blown off, trees uprooted and station structures damaged. The next morning, everyone woke up to find the rain had ceased and the wind had died down. "What a mess!" exclaimed Thomas and Percy and their crews opened the Shed door. Trees had been knocked over as well as some lamp posts and the Yard was in a mess. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was in his house trying to work out the schedule. "Bother this hurricane. It had caused considerable damage all over the line." "What are you going to do?" asked his wife. "All trains all cancelled for now until we send some engines to help clear the line with Rocky." Then, he hurried to his car and drove to Wellsworth. The storm had caused damage on the road as well, but the Fat Controller made it to Wellsworth safely. Edward, BoCo and David were resting in the Shed discussing about the storm. "I've never seen a storm that huge. Not even on Sodor," said Edward. "What are we going to do anyways?" asked BoCo. "Are there any trains today?" "I'm sure the Fat Controller will come soon," replied David. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Listen up! This storm has caused considerable damage. David, I need you to travel with Rocky to clear the line." "Yes Sir!" "I will send Diesel with more workmen to assist later." "What about today's trains Sir?" asked BoCo. "All trains are cancelled until we clear the line. It is Most Inconvenient, but I want to assure that all passengers are safe." "Agreed," said Edward. "Don't worry Sir. We'll soon have the line cleared and trains up and running. Off you go David." David was coupled up to Rocky and set off down the line clearing away debris. "Phew! We'll need a couple more trucks," said his Driver. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth, Henry, James and Gordon were complaining to Norman and Delete. The wind had knocked over several signals which were blocking the line meaning that everyone was standed at Tidmouth until the line was cleared. "The indignity! This storm has made my Express late!" "I don't mind this weather anymore," said James smugly. "You can see my shining red coat for miles. It stands out magnificently!" he boasted. "I just hope it doesn't rain again," said Henry. "I wonder how much longer we have to wait." "Let alone how we'll manage without signals," added Gordon. "Who needs signals?" scoffed James. "All engines do," said Norman. "Especially in this weather." Just then, they heard a familiar whistle and the familiar sight of a J11 coming towards them. "Hullo everybody. We're here to clear the line." "Thank goodness. I was getting bored of just sitting around here," said Gordon. "Don't worry. Soon, we'll all be back at work," replied David assuringly. Then Rocky heaved the broken signal poles into David's trucks. "There. The line's all clear," said Rocky. "Well, you'll all be off soon, but I still have to help clear the line," said David. David shunted Rocky back onto the train and ran round his train off to Crock's Scrap Yard at Wellsworth. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 and Diesel had also helped to clear the line, so soon, trains were up and running and the Fat Controller was talking to some workmen who had helped clear the line. "So are all of our structure in good condition?" "They're all fine. Reinforcements on the Viaduct have been done well as well as on the Suspension Bridge." "What about the tunnels?" "Just trees that have been blown over, but that's all." "Very well and the track?" "There were a couple broken sections but were soon replaced it." "Good. Seems like everything can go on as usual for today, the weather has gotten better so we'll hope we can enjoy the rest of summer peacefully." "Indeed." "See you later then. Thank you gentlemen." "You're welcome." Then the Fat Controller returned to his office. That day, trains ran as usual. It seemed the storm had passed, but at tea time, it got hot and humidity levels rose. The wind speed grew as well as threatening dark clouds of rain. This concerned the Fat Controller and he strode into his office and switched on the television. The channel was under regular broadcasting when suddenly an emergency broadcast interrupted the show. "Hurricane warning! Seek shelter immediately! A Category 3 is heading towards Sodor!" At the Harbour, Duck was talking to Norman when they noticed something strange. "That's odd. The sea's making much more waves than usual," commented Duck. "Indeed. We'd better get out of here," added Norman. They did just so and rolled into the station to see Gordon complaining. "The indignity! The Express was supposed to depart ten minutes ago and my passengers are complaining now. Not to mention the weather that's terrible," he fumed. Duck chuckled. "Wait a while. I'm sure there's a good reason behind this delay." Just then, the Fat Controller stepped out of his office. "Indeed there is. A great hurricane is heading towards Sodor. It is expected to sweep through Tidmouth and several parts of the island." "Oh my!" exclaimed Duck. "Sir, what about civilians? They need to get away too," said Gordon. "Precisely. Which is why I am scheduling trains coming down from Arlesburgh to evacuate everyone we can." "What about the miniature engines?" "The storm isn't expected to reach Arlesdale, so they should be safe. However, we must get moving now. Whoever we can, we must take to Vicarstown. That is the safest place for now." "Indeed! Don't worry, Sir. I'll be back to collect more passengers," said Gordon and he started as soon as the Guard blew his whistle. Meanwhile, at Ffarquhar, Thomas, Percy and Mavis shuddered in the Shed. "My, the weather has gone for the worse again," said Mavis. "Botheration. I've got a train to pull," complained Thomas. "No need for that." The three engines looked down to see the Station Master standing at the door. "I've been informed that a massive hurricane is heading towards us. Thomas and Percy, you must evacuate civilians. Mavis, you too." "But we don't have enough coaches," protested Mavis. "Use empty trucks instead," suggested Percy. "Very well. We must get everyone to safety," agreed Mavis. "But where are we taking the passengers?" asked Thomas. "Down to Knapford. The bigger engines shall take the passengers from there to Vicarstown and Crovan's Gate. It'll be much safer there," replied the Station Master. "All right! Let's get moving!" Together, the engines worked to move civilians from one side of the Island to the other. All the while, the storm seemed to come closer. A couple hours later, the engines were on their final journeys. "The last train out to Vicarstown!" shouted Gordon. "Get in quickly please. Come on Sir." "Sorry Gordon, but, I am going to miss my office." "We know Sir, but we must get moving." "Indeed," he replied and then stepped on board with his wife and children. Then Gordon steamed out. No sooner had he gone, that the station roof was blown off by the wind! Rails were uplifted and trucks thrown about. Meanwhile, at Ffarquhar, Thomas prepared himself for his last journey to Vicarstown. "Let's go!" shouted the Station Master and climbed on board with the Guard. They were approaching Elsbridge when Thomas had to stop suddenly! "Percy!" "Sorry, Thomas. Look!" Thomas and his crew looked ahead. The river had risen so high that it overflowed the bridge. "It's not safe to cross!" cried Percy. "But we must! For our passengers! You can do it. You've done it before." "Do you really think I can?" "Of course. Go it Percy!" "All right then. I'm going." Percy heard the passengers cheer for him as he plunged into the river. "Oooh! It's up to my footplate!" Percy's Fireman shovelled in more coal to keep the fire burning. Finally, Percy reached the other side of the bridge. Now, it was Thomas's turn. "No Thomas! It's too high! Your fire will go out and you'll be stranded!" cried Percy. "He's right I'm afraid," said Thomas's Driver. "But what will we do! We'll be blown away if we stay out here!" cried Thomas. "Find shelter and high ground!" Percy shouted back. "It's your only hope!" "OK! Percy, go on and tell the others where I am." "Got it!" "And, also . . ." "What is it?" "Just in case, I want you to know that I am proud to be your friend and proud to have been part of the North Western Railway." "Don't worry. You're a great friend too." (moment of silence) "Now let's go!" and the two friends departed on their way. Percy raced towards Vicarstown as fast as he could! Whilst Thomas seeked shelter. At Vicarstown, the wind was less intense and it only drizzled lightly. "It won't be too bad here," the Station Master explained to the Fat Controller. "I agree." Vicarstown had practically been re-modelled into a refuge camp. Workmen helped civilians and gave everyone clothes and food. "We are waiting on Percy and Thomas, Sir," commented Edward. "Indeed." Just then, a single head-lamp came towards them and in steamed Percy, tired but triumphant. "Well done Percy," said Edward. "Indeed. But where's Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller. Percy explained about the river overflowing. "Oh my. Well, I'm sure he'll find a way to last through the storm." "Don't worry, Sir. He will." Meanwhile, Thomas was heading back up the line in search of shelter. "Could we wait out the storm in the tunnel?" asked Thomas. "Huh. Maybe," replied the Driver. "It has been strengthened over the years." With that, Thomas puffed into the tunnel. Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, everyone watched a live broadcast of the hurricane. "The hurricane has passed through Tidmouth and is expected to move south towards Ffarquhar." Every moment, Thomas heard the rain pelting down harder and the wind blower harder. "It's getting closer!" cried Annie and Clarabel. "Indeed." Thomas paused. "What if we don't make it?" "Don't worry. We will," said Annie. "We'll make it through together." Thomas smiled. "I just couldn't imagine my life without you two." Then, the wind picked up, debris flew into the tunnel and it hailed intensely! "I don't like this!" cried Thomas. Thomas felt like he was almost blown away! Suddenly, everything softened. "We're in the eye," commented Thomas. "We're up for the worst . . ." Indeed they were! Soon, the storm returned! Harder and harder the rain fell! And the wind blew at higher speeds than even the fastest steam engine! "Oh! Help! I feel like I'm being lifted!" cried Thomas. Then there was trouble. The tunnel collapsed! Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, his crew and the passengers were stranded under tonnes of dirt and rocks. And no one knew. 48 Hours Later The storm was over. The hurricane hadn't hit Crovan's Gate or Vicarstown and everyone there was safe. Edward drove the Fat Controller down the Main Line. Rails had been uplifted, trees blown over and debris blocked the line. Stations were badly damaged. Soon, all the engines were talking about it. "Well this storm caused a huge mess!" cried James. "Indeed," agreed Gordon. "It was the biggest I'd ever seen," added Dodger. "Attention," called the Fat Controller. "I know that this storm has caused considerable damaged. You must all help to get the railway back up and running." "Yes Sir!" "Sir!" "What is it, Percy?" "We also have to find Thomas! Who knows where he is!" "Quite right. We have to clear and repair the line up to Knapford first, but once we can we'll look for them. Meanwhile, I'll send Harold to search for any clues on where he could be." The engines worked hard over the next few days. The Mainland provided them with cranes and vehicles and rails and ties to help clear and mend the line. Soon, tracks were clear and mended. Percy worked hard clearing the branch line. Finally, he reached Ffarquhar. "Thomas!" he whistled. "Are you here?!" "Maybe he's gone up to Ulfstead," suggested his Driver. "Quite right," agreed Percy. "Let's go." Percy was chuffing down the old track to Ulfstead. But soon he reached a part where a landslide had blocked the track. "Here's not here. Where could he be?" Percy was chuffing away when he heard a faint cry. "Help!" Percy stopped suddenly "Who's there?!" "Over here!" Percy looked at the landslide. "Cou . . . Could they be there?" "I'd say so. Come on!" Soon, the men were digging as fast as they could. Presently, Mavis arrived with a digger from the quarry. "This will make life easier," she smiled. And it wasn't long until Thomas, his coaches, crew and passengers were free. "Percy! Mavis!" "Thomas!" "You're safe and sound. How about your crew and passengers." "Everyone's fine. The Guard had quite a bit of food to share with us, so we survived. Then, Percy took Thomas to the Works where the Fat Controller was waiting. "Thomas! There you are!" "Yes Sir." "Tell me, where were you?" Thomas told the Fat Controller all about it. The passengers cheered for Thomas. "Three Cheers for Thomas! He's a hero!" "Indeed," agreed the Fat Controller. "You lived through the greatest hurricane on Sodor." Then he turned to Percy. "Take the passengers to Vicarstown please." "Of course." "Sir, will the railway be back soon?" "Don't worry Thomas. We've made excellent progress. At this rate, we should ge the back up and running completely by Christmas time." "Excellent." "For the meantime. You need some repairs." "Indeed and don't worry, Sir. We'll take good care of him," assured Victor. "Very well, Victor. Percy will look after your branch line until you can come back." Thomas smiled. He was glad to be back out again. The next few months were a bit difficult for the engines. But slowly, trains began operation again and the damage was cleared. Many civilians had lost their homes, so the railway helped those in need. Eventually, Thomas returned and the railway continued to operate smoothly. But no one would forget about the greatest hurricane on Sodor. The End. Trailer Summer is a very busy time on the Island of Sodor. There are plenty of passengers and goods to take . . . Weather permiting. Sir Topham Hatt - What is all this? Henry - Its been raining for days and days.I don't like it. James - Maybe a hurricane is on the way. Sir Topham Hatt - I'm afraid you're right and it could bring catasthropic results. Thomas - We have to evacuate everyone! Percy - Where to? See the engines work together to protect the people of Sodor. Gordon - Come on everyone. We must go before the storm gets worse. Will the engines be able to escape the danger? Thomas - It's overflowing! I'll never make it! Percy - You must find high ground Thomas! And how will they deal with the aftermath. Sir Topham Hatt - This storm has considerable damage. Edward - How will we repair all the damage Sir? Find out in "The Hurricane" James - This is going to be the greatest hurricane yet. Coming June 15th, 2016. Trailer This summer . . . Sodor witnesses its biggest hurricane. Sir Topham Hatt - All trains are cancelled until the weather gets better. Edward - What are we going to do now, Sir? Sir Topham Hatt - We must try to evacuate everyone as quickly as possible! But will they be able to escape the danger? Percy - Thomas! Thomas - Oh dear, I have to find shelter! And fast! Annie and Clarabel - It's getting closer! Thomas - Don't worry, we'll pull through! See the aftermath James - Well this storm caused a huge mess! And see the engines work together to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt - You must all help. We have to get the railway back up and running. The Hurricane coming on June 15th. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Dodger *David *Duke *Victor *BoCo *Mavis *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Diesel 10 (does not speak) *Diesel (does not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Paxton (c''ameo'') *Henrietta (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Wellsworth *Crovan's Gate *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *Anopha Quarry (mentioned) *Arlesdale (mentioned) *Arlesburgh (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Short